The Doctor and I
by shadowhunterguardian
Summary: If there was something I learned today, it was that fiction isn't just stories; it's as real as it ever could be. And, meeting the Doctor taught me just that. My name is Rose, Rose Grayson, and this is the story of how I died.
1. Chapter 1

I can safely say that today was the weirdest and most wonderful day of my life. I truly wish that everyone could meet him, but only some ever get the privilege to.

Why? The universe is unpredictable. I can't say what happened to me will happen to you, or anyone else in the world for, let's say - a hundred million years. You actually should be thankful for that. Whatever happens though, never give up. Never give up hoping for your Hogwarts letter, or the day when your godly parent would claim you. Trust me on this. It doesn't stop there - there's a much bigger picture. Fiction isn't just stories; it's as real as it ever could be.

I'm seventeen years old.

Seventeen years old may not be a long while into a human's lifespan, but I've seen and experienced so much more than you could ever imagine. I've seen creatures of your wildest dreams, and felt the never-ending pain from your darkest nightmares. This was only the beginning, and only one tiny bit of the dark side. Fortunately, there was the good side of the adventures I had, but it wasn't enough to outweigh the evil. I hope that what I did in the end could fix that permanently. With my sacrifice, I hope that in the future, there would be a bit of dark and a bit of light; the ultimate balance of the universe.

My name is Rose, Rose Grayson, and this is the story of how I died.

**CHAPTER ONE**

I closed the glass doors of the small music store behind me, breathing in the crisp London breeze; the scent of dew lingered in the air. It was a cool August day, and the sun remained concealed behind a wall of white cloud, peeking out at occasional intervals. Lazy day? You bet.

I walked down the main street, smiling brightly. From there, I turned left and crossed the road, passing by an old-fashioned, bright red telephone box. For some odd reason, I kept thinking about a blue police box, and I've always wondered what it meant. _Oh well, if it was a blue police box, I'd know if there was something familiar about it. _I grinned inwardly. London was so beautiful, and I loved it there. It was such a shame that I could never go back. I think the wind sensed my terrible future, because somehow, the wind wrapped around me, colder than before, making me draw in my coat as tight as I could.

/

As I walked down the side street just minutes from my apartment, my phone beeped. I reached into my bag, hope flashing in my eyes.

'_20% sale off all in-game items!' _the notification said. I groaned, and just to ruin the moment even more, dust flew into my eye.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore eye. Instead of putting my phone back into my bag, I tapped on the camera icon and checked my face. Nevermind, nothing in my eye. I looked again at my reflection. Staring back at me was a girl that I now no longer know; she changed, a lot. The girl in the mirror had long, straight, light auburn hair, long lashes, pale but almost tanned skin, and a splash of freckles across her face. Her deep blue eyes carried about a look of innocence. But I knew, for sure, it wasn't going to be that way any longer.

At last, I was at the white doorstep of my apartment. Shoving my phone into the pocket of my jeans, I rummaged around in my bag for my keys. You guessed it - they weren't there!

_What?! No… oh come on! It's gotta be in here somewhere, _I thought, clearly frustrated. _Did I drop them? Or what if I didn't bring them with me in the first place? Either way, I am screwed._

"Of all days…" I muttered aloud, sinking down onto the floor. I contemplated calling the apartment manager, but I didn't see how that would help.

To add more to my surprise, a voice called across the corridor. "You all right over there?"

The voice belonged to a man, with a distinct Northern accent. I glanced up, only to find nothing. _By the Angel! If only trolls could troll trolls, _I thought angrily. Even then, just so I could get closer to the saving light at the end of the tunnel (or corridor, no pun intended), I decided to reply.

"Um, well, I don't know," I replied. Talk about speaking to a brick wall; practically a hundred years had passed when he spoke again.

"Let me guess… lost your keys?" This time, there was a figure looming down in front of me. The man was wearing a long leather jacket, with an almost comedic expression on his face. From the quick analysis, I assumed the man was in his late forties or early fifties.

"Quit judging me!" He said, adding a smile.

I put my hands up in defeat, then suddenly getting the impression that this man was familiar. I furrowed my eyebrows; he was _very _familiar, but it was a faint memory.

"Yeah, I lost my keys. Or, I could've just left them, you know." I stood up, facing him. "I-I don't mean to be creepy or anything but… do I know you from somewhere?"

The man gazed at me, his expression thoughtful. "Fantastic, another one of you lot." He rolled his eyes. "Ignore that. Anyway, let's get this door opened for you."

"Wait, stop! Stop. Why would you help me? You don't even-" I looked at him again, shutting my mouth. The daft old face, the comical expression, the long leather jacket called out to me again. _Oh my gods… _I thought, gasping in surprise. "No… you can't be…"

"No, that can't be right," he answered.

"You don't even know what I'm thinking about?!" I shot back.

"Do I?" He sassed.

I groaned. "I lost my train of thought! Gods, stop being such a bi- Oh, I don't know. Sorry, as you could _clearly _make out, I'm having a bad day."

"Make out? Are you implying that we should do that?"

"What is with the questions? Fine, that was a question. No, we shouldn't. I barely know you," I sighed.

"I know that. I'm just pulling your leg. I've lost the T-" The man paused, quickly changing his choice of words. "I mean, I've lost the keys to my… car…" He coughed nervously. and continued. "…Quite many times."

I nodded, looking away.

"Oh don't look like that. It ruins the mood!" The man joked. "How about this - you should always bring a-"

"Banana to a party?" I finished his sentence immediately. It was almost as though it was embedded deep into my subconscious, and it was only a few words before it triggered an automatic response.

A look of awe and approval appeared on the stranger's face. "Impressive - didn't think you'd know that."

Because of that, a memory sparked in me again. I eyed the man, wary of why I knew him and who he could've been.

"What, do I have something on my coat?"

"No, uh, do you… carry that stethoscope with you?" It was creepy how I knew that. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

"Now that, is creepy," he said, producing a stethoscope from an inner pocket of the jacket.

I took it, placed the earpieces in my ears, and gently put the resonator on the right side of his chest. I heard his heartbeats clearly - they were beating at a slightly faster-than-normal speed. _That's normal, I guess. _I moved the stethoscope slightly over to the other side of the man's chest.

'_He had two hearts. If you think you have met him, check for his hearts. I know he had two hearts.' _I jumped at the voice ringing through my head. It didn't seem to be the man - it was a female voice and he seemed pretty concentrated on my front door. I adjusted the earpieces, and paled at what I could hear. A second heartbeat.

"Did you know her?" I asked quietly.

"Hm? Know who?" The man replied.

"My mother. Teresa Ridley," I said.

"Nope. Never heard of her. Sorry," the man replied.

"Her… voice. Her voice rang through my mind. A-and, you have two hearts," I blurted.

I was grabbed by the shoulders. The man faced me, an unreadable look in his dark eyes. "You know me. You know who I am, and it's impossible," he said.

I felt a fluttering in my mind, as if someone opened a doorway to the deepest part of my brain. It was him, the strange and mysterious man. He seemed to be dragging thoughts, digging deeper until I could remember.

"Remember. Dig deep into your mind, and don't worry about what I'm doing. Please."

The forgotten memory lit my eyes up, filling me with visions of my past. "Y-you're a Time Lord. A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, located in the constellation of Kasterborous - in fact, you're the last of your kind…" My energy drained, and I was sure to pass out in a matter of seconds.

"Tell me!" The man screamed.

"D-doctor," I choked out before I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

My eyes fluttered open, and then I realized, it was a bad idea. Instantly, a blinding white light washed over me, making my eyes water. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. There was a terrible pain in my neck and upper back, and it looked like I was sleeping on the carpeted floor of my bedroom. The white light was the afternoon sun's rays, streaming in through my blinds. I stretched my arms, yawned, and traipsed out of my pastel colored bedroom into the living room.

"Oh look, she's up!" called the man, whom I remembered to be known as the Doctor.

"Don't start anything," I replied, plopping down onto a couch. "And, what are you doing?"

The Doctor was holding a sleek tool, that looked like a screwdriver, and he was running it over my door. The screwdriver emitted a soft blue light, along with a slight humming noise.

"Don't worry, I'm just locking your door, and sending out a signal to my… ship. If you're with me, you're not safe," he said, looking up. The Doctor put away his screwdriver and sat across me.

"Um, I don't understand?" I said, feeling my eyelids go heavy.

"If you want me to explain, you know you've got to be awake, right?"

"Fine," I huffed.

"Well, I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor, and nothing else," the Doctor began.

"So you mean _everyone _calls you the Doctor?" I interrupted.

"No interruptions! And yes, everyone who _meets _me calls me the Doctor. I can't tell you too much yet, you could be in danger. Anyway, as you probably would have remembered, I'm a Time Lord. I'm not a human, but a nine hundred and forty-five year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Gallifrey was destroyed a long time ago in the Time War between my kind and Daleks, a type of…"

"Alien?" I asked.

"Exactly," he replied.

"Let me get this straight - you're the only one who survived, right?" The Doctor nodded, and I continued. "And, I still don't understand - why would you trust _me? _Are you sure you didn't know my mother?"

"I can see all of space and time, and I can name every star in the universe. Funny thing is, I never saw us meeting, and I never remembered a Teresa Ridley. Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "You know how I mentioned a ship, right? It's a spaceship, and it's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space is what it stands for. I can travel through time and through the universe with that thing. I trust you because for some reason, the TARDIS was drawn to this area. Or, more specifically, drawn to you." The Doctor got up and started to pace the room.

"Is the TARDIS, like, alive? By the way, what's that screwdriver thing?" My head swam with questions.

"Yes, it's alive. Don't ask. This _screwdriver thing_," he answered, holding it up, "is a sonic screwdriver." I nodded in awe.

"Now, we need to find out _why _my TARDIS was drawn to you. And, we need to see more into how you know me, et cetera, et cetera. It's my turn to ask you some questions. Ready?" The Doctor sat down again, facing me.

"Uh, sure. As long as you don't ask me any really personal questions, I'm fine."

"Has anyone in your family talked about me?" He asked.

"I can't remember, but I think I used to hear stories about you ever since I was five. I'm seventeen now, by the way. And for some strange reason, I keep hearing a woman's voice, telling me about weird things, like a blue police box and a man with two hearts. I only started hearing the voice seven years ago, after I stopped hearing the stories. I remember now! It's all so… familiar but still fuzzy."

"That blue police box would be my TARDIS!" The Doctor's brows furrowed. "Oh! By any chance, can I meet your mother? You mentioned her, right?"

Tears threatened to spill. "No… I'm afraid that she died… _seven years ago._"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. But, that would mean… seven years… your mother was telling you the stories, which is why you didn't hear anymore after that! Your mother's voice whispers in your mind; that's why it's so familiar. Yes! But how?"

"I-I don't have anymore memories of her. That's it," I said, trying to let the information sink in. It was impossible.

"It's either that or someone's purposely hid those memories from you so you can be used," said the Doctor, calmly.

"Are you freaking kidding?!" _What the heck? _I thought. This was exasperating.

"Usually when I go into a human's mind, their energy levels stay the same. But you, you're special. Why is that? Why did you pass out?" The Doctor stared at the broken grandfather clock on the wall.

"Did you say usually?" We fell into a silence that I didn't notice the soft _tick tock, tick tock _of the grandfather clock. The Doctor was still staring at it. "Just listening to that makes me feel like I'm being hypnotized," I said.

The Doctor was up in a flash. "You genius! Hypnotism! You were heavily hypnotized to subdue those memories, and that is why you became unconscious! The resistance and force of it - incredible. Absolutely incredible. However, if that happened a while ago, it wouldn't make sense because this sort of hypnotism wasn't discovered until the last 25th century. A human couldn't have done that. Not only that - if that grandfather clock was broken, _why is it still ticking?_"

_Oh my gods. _I was scared, really scared. I didn't move a muscle as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and zapped it in the direction of the noise. There was a 'pop!' and the ticking stopped. He picked it up, examining it.

"Strange. I'll have to have a look at it in the TARDIS. Anyway," he said, looking around, "we're being watched. Be careful." The Doctor looked at the item in his hands - a fob-watch - closely. He looked a bit shocked and angry, in fact, but as he turned it over his expression softened.

"Anything wrong, or anything I can do to help?"

The Doctor seemed distant when he answered. "I still need you. I need to find out why the TARDIS was drawn to you, what this thing is, and what's the deal with your hidden memories, which we've also got to draw out. We've got a mystery on our hands!"

I sighed. "Great."

"By the way, it's your turn. I don't normally ask this - usually I get asked this, but, who are you?" The Doctor spoke, gazing into my eyes. His gaze felt powerful, as if I were looking into the very heart and soul of space and time. It was like looking into the center of the life - I could see the cosmos, galaxies and nebulae of the universe. At the same time, I saw sorrow and despair. I saw sadness and death and darkness. I shuddered. The Doctor, the brilliant Doctor, was the darkness as well as the light.

"Well?" He asked.

I don't know whether what I told him next struck him or me.

"My name… my name is Rose."


End file.
